A Single Day
by JM ROCKS
Summary: All human Spuffy fic.Buffy and Spike are best friends, but will they discover the other side to their relationship? R&R please, critcism welcome. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

A Single day

Disclaimer: I own nothing , Joss the genius owns it all and good luck to him. I wouldn't mind just a piece of James Marsters from time to time, you know just to make me a cup of tea! (Oh as if).

Plot: An all human Spuffy.

Chapter One.

"But I thought"

"It was just a shag."

Even from the other end of the bar, Buffy could hear every word of this exchange from her seat. She tried to bury her head in her beer, but turned as the girl began to cry and ran out of the club. She shook her head as he grinned wildly at his drinking buddies raising his arms in the air like a victory dance. Buffy sighed and turned her attention to the barman.

"Two beers, Paul!" she shouted above the noise. The bar was filling with the usual Friday-Nighters, the men looking for a quick fumble in the car park and the girls only too willing to comply. They left the bar with a guy and a bad reputation. She wanted to warn them, but to them she was just that one who sat at the bar. She paid for the beers and almost immediately felt a pair of arms around her neck, squeezing hard . He was here after his victory lap of the bar. Buffy felt the eyes of the women in the bar boring into the back of her neck.

"Spike. " She said hoarsley, trying to get her breath.He perched on the seat beside her and she grinned at him. She could telll why every woman in this bar had a thing for him. He wasn't very tall, but he was very muscular. He had a beautiful face, sculpted cheekbones, a scarred left eyebrow that he lifted when amused and a shock of bright blonde hair that she helped him bleach every couple of weeks. But he was more than that to her, he was her best friend and had been since he moved next door to her when he was 12. He had moved to America with his parents. His father was a teacher at the local school and his English accent was still as prominent as it had been since the day they had met.

This had been their place at the bar since they were legally able to sit here, and before that they had hidden in the corner with a fake I.D. Buffy knew everything about him, the good and the bad and the frantic sex life that he had been experiencing for the past six years. Most of the women here tonight he had slept with, but never more than once. Still they looked at him with longing, thinking that maybe it would be them who finally tamed him.Buffy was trying to educate him with regards to a proper relationship, but he just laughed.

"What do I want all that shit for luv?" He had said.

"How about someone to share things with,have a laugh with,someone to talk to,to go out with?"

Spike had looked blankly at her.

"But I have you for all that!"

She had laughed at him, but he had spoken the truth.

" What if I get married?" She had queried.

"What will that change?"

"Well...what if my husband doesn't like you?"

Spike had shrugged then.

"We've been through that before,Buffy." Spike's face closed instantly as his thoughts had turned to Buffy's ex, Angel.

"Angel didn't like anyone," Buffy said softly." Least of all me."

Buffy had had a relationship with Angel for twelve months.Twelve months of hell and pain that had almost destroyed her.The twelve months made worse because of Spike's absence from her life. Angel had forced him to stay away and had beaten him up a couple of times to re-inforce this. In the end, to protect him, Buffy had urged him to stay away too. Everyday she suffered some torment or other and then towards the end of their time together he had put her in hospital and left her for another woman. Lying in her hospital bed with a broken jaw, fractured ribs and serious bruising she was thankful that it was over. She just wished she could've warned his new girlfriend.

Lying in agony, waiting for the painkillers to arrive, her head and jaw aching,she heard the footsteps approach and leant up on her elbows to wait for the nurse. She gasped loudly when she saw that it was Spike and stared at him in surprise. He looked so tired and even more pale than she remembered, and his hair, although still blonde, was showing roots and looked like it needed a good wash.

"Spike" She whispered and immediately felt the tears. He did not come to her,but moved to look out of the window. She watched as his shoulders moved and she realised with horror that he was sobbing. She climbed off the bed and stood behind him, putting her arms around his waist and holding on tightly. "Spike." She repeated and moved him round slowly,the tears freefalling down his face.

"Spike..." Still the only word that had been spoken between them. His arms slipped around her waist and he held her as tightly as he dared.  
"I am _so_ sorry" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Oh Buffy,luv, I missed you so much."

"Me too." She said into his chest, the pain almost forgotten.

"Has the wanker gone?"

Buffy nodded and he squeezed her tighter.

"It's over, then." But even though Angel was gone, Spike knew that it would take a while before she could get her life back. The last twelve months had killed something in them both, although they had both survived.

"Where were you?" Spike queried. They were at the bar again, and Buffy realised that she had spaced out. The past was over.

"Just here." she lied, but the look on his face told her he didn't believe her.

"It's over, Buffy." He said quietly, rubbing her thumb to gain her attention. She nodded ,realising that she should've known that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I know...I just..." She shrugged sipped at the beer in front of her.Looking slyly at him, she continued: " Not all relationships are crap!"

His face froze at the words. Relationship was not a word in his everyday vocabulary.

"They don't get you anywhere,pet," He leant close to her "Just hurt."

He looked knowingly at her, raising one eyebrow in the way that pissed her off.

Buffy shook her head at him.

"If I could try a relationship again, then maybe you could at least try one once." He frowned at her.

"You've met someone ?" He asked softly, tilting his head and looking at her.

"No...I mean if I did, I would,you know,be ready. If I did, I mean." She stopped as she realised she was rambling.

Spike sighed.

"Buffy you loved _him_,and he beat the crap out of you...And me." He rubbed the scar on his left eyebrow."What would want to make you try it all fuckin' again? He was a wanker and you could meet someone just like that all over again." He was gripping the bar so hard she thought he would break his knuckles. Buffy touched his arm gently and he raised his blue eyes to her.

"Spike...It's ok." She squeezed his arm firmly. "Like you said,it's over, and we're ok. Aren't we?"

He focused his attention on his beer.

"Look,Spike,you stop worrying about me and I'll stop worrying about you." She smiled at him, knowing it would never happen.

"So," She said,after a swig of beer. "Who's the lucky girl tonight?" She glanced around the bar, at all the girls looking at them. He looked down at his beer and she prodded his arm for reaction.

"Come on, I know you want to."He glanced sideways at her and smirked.

"Maybe the red head in the corner..."

But when he left with the said red head at closing time,Buffy felt an instant and profound sense of loss that she had not felt before.She put it to the back of her mind and carried on drinking...

A/N:Sorry if you've been following my other story, 'One Way or Another'. I will get back to it eventually, although at the moment I've got serious writer's block with it. (Plus my Spikebot has been keeping me busy lately...half price on Ebay,worth every penny!)

R&R please, hope you like this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I bow down to the God of Joss, I own nothing , but a serious slice of James would do!

Thanks for the reviews so far:)

Chapter Two

The alarm rang and Buffy tried to ignore it. Her eyeballs ached and her tongue was furry. After Spike had left she had drunk much more than her usual and now she was paying the price. She switched the alarm to snooze. _Ok just ten minutes more_. But she didn't sleep. She thought about the fact that Spike was her family now. Spike and his Mom and Dad. Her own Mom had died five years ago and she had been alone. She sighed and worried her bottom lip. She had made Spike her whole world and she seriously wondered whether that was such a good idea.

The phone rang and without having to look at the caller I.D. she knew who it was.

"Hi, Anne."

"Sorry Buffy, but Spike's not been home all night." Spike's mom worried, and this was a conversation they had at least twice a week, Buffy usually calming her down with a little white lie.

"Sorry Anne.He stayed here again.We got in late and didn't wanna disturb you. I'll get him to call you later." With a bit of general chit chat,Anne went off the phone happy and Buffy immediately called Spike's cell phone. It was voicemail.

"If your mom asks you,you stayed here." She paused."Next time,Spike,make up your own fuckin' excuses."

The anger in her voice was evident in the message. She slammed the phone down. Normally it didn't bother her, but this morning she was pissed off at picking up the pieces of his life and sorting it out for him. He was taking it all for granted, taking her for granted. Whilst he was off "shagging" he assumed she would always be here.

The alarm went off and she threw it across the room.

"I can book the car in on Friday, Mr Stevens."

Pencil in hand she caught sight of herself in the mirror in the office.She had a black oil mark across her forehead and her hair looked like shit. No wonder she never received any male attention.

"Ok then." she said pencilling it in the diary. "See you at ten on Monday.Nah, should only take a couple of hours."

Putting the phone down she glanced again at the clock.

_9.50am_.

She had opened up at 8am and had thrown tools around for a while. The anger she felt this morning had intensified to almost boiling. She had left several more messages on his cellphone, none of which were nice and still he hadn't shown. She paused to look around at their small business with pride. Her and Spike were both qualified mechanics, but she had the business degree and ran that side of the business. She couldn't remember a time when they had not tinkered about with cars. Buffy had never been academic at school and with Spike's persuasion had helped him to do up his beloved Desoto. It became her after school 'thing' _and _her holiday 'thing' and,eventually, they had qualified together. It had been a normal progression to open up a garage together. It had always worked well and they did well.

Today she felt like shoving the car jack up his butt.

Buffy poured herself another black coffee and she heard the outer door slam.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He attacked as soon as he entered the office.

"Go fuck yourself." She replied.

"Don't give me your shit,Buffy." He growled. She glared at him,fists clenched.

"My shit? You wanna sort out your own shit! I am fed up with always sorting out your mom for you! In the middle of your shag fest you couldn't just call her and tell her you wouldn't be home?" She glared at him,temper boiling over now. "You're supposed to be an adult. Act like one! I'm not doing your dirty work any more."

"I don't _ask_ you to sort out my life!" He shouted at her, his face pale with temper.

"No," She screamed."You just expect me to do it!" They hadn't had a massive fight like this for ages, since they were teenagers. But it had started now and Buffy couldn't stop.She threw her coffee cup onto the floor, the cup smashing and the black liquid staining the floor. She was so mad she wanted to cry, but she bit her bottom lip hard.

"I've got work to do." She kicked the chair and moved to the door to go past him.

He stood in the doorway, blocking her exit.

"Oh come on,luv,don't stop there." He spoke through gritted teeth. "C'mon,hit me, you know you want to." He moved closer to her, so close she could feel his breath. She raised her hand to hit him.

"Don't push me,Spike." Spike grabbed her wrist to stop her. Buffy gasped, the electric shock between them catching her breath. Spike held her close to him and she saw that he was breathing hard. She felt the goosebumps run up and down her body and she felt like someone had physically kicked her. She looked into his blue eyes and the anger left as quickly as it had arrived.

"I've got work to do." She repeated,and pulled her wrist away.This time he let her pass.She glanced at him, wondering if he felt what she had.

She whispered to him softly. "Sort yourself out.", and went out to work on the car that she had finished ages ago.

She stayed away from him, impossible in the small workshop, as occasionally she would catch him watching her. Buffy was scared by the emotion she had felt. was feeling. She decided the best thing to do was to ignore it, in true Buffy style. They had probably been spending too much time together. Finally,after what seemed like the longest day ever,she decided to give it up. She was washing her hands,Spike watching her from the doorway.

"I'm going." She said quietly, looking at him as he leant on the door.

"Buffy,luv," He said softly. She looked directly into his blue eyes and felt that jolt once more."I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair.

She sighed.

"It's ok."

"Coming for a drink?" He queried, tilting his head at her. She wanted to,desperately, but needed time to herself.

"Not tonight.Girly stuff to do." She smiled, a little too brightly.

"Listen, Buffy-"

"Spike, it's ok, _we're_ ok." She tried to give her biggest smile,tried not to show that she felt anything but ok.

"See you tomorrow."

She left without a backward glance, and she felt the pain of loss immediately.

She didn't like it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy wrapped her hair in a towel. She had been in the bath so long that her hands were like prunes. She had done all the 'girly' things, but still she couldn't get all thoughts of Spike out of her head. She had tried whilst she'd moisturised, drank a large glass of wine and finally got out of the bath when the water became too cold to bear. What were these feelings-had they been there all the time? Had she been blind? She opened the microwave as it pinged and took out her chicken chow mein. She went through to the bedroom, flicked on the tv and cuddled up under the duvet. But she really didn't see the screen or even taste the instant meal. She ate quickly and,tossing the remnents on the floor, she snuggled further under the duvet.

She slept badly, tossing and turning and then finally at five am she got up to start the coffee machine. She couldn't go to work today. She didn't want to spend the day with him, trying to be normal and at the same time trying not to think about him. She called the garage answer phone, leaving Spike a short message:"Not coming in today, see you tomorrow."

She drank her coffee, the first of many.

By lunchtime he had called her answerphone every hour." Was she ok, was she mad at him, he missed her" She slouched in her pj's all day, caught up on paperwork, got ahead with the accounts. She even did her washing, anything to distract her from actual reality. She listened to the message at seven, eight and nine and when no call came at ten, she hoped he had given up, although part of her cursed him for having given up so easily. She pushed her duvet back on the bed, brushed out the crumbs and climbed in. She tried to read a magazine but the words jumbled into nothing and soon all she could see was Spike.

The constant door bell ringing woke her instantly. She rubbed her eyes, reluctantly left her warm bed and padded out into the hall. She didn't want to answer it. She knew it was him. Who else called at one in the morning?

Buffy peered through the peephole in the front door.

Of course it was him, leaning on the door bell. He had been drinking,eyes partially closed and what looked like red lipstick smeared across his mouth. She pulled the door open sharply and Spike fell in across the threshold.

"Hello,luv," He said loudly."Just wanted to see how you are."

She tried to shut the door and he yelled loudly asit connected with his head.

"Fuck!" He scrambled to his feet and stood swaying before her, but still she could not look at him. She stepped back to shut the door.

"Oh, wait." He moved past her, stopped her shutting the door and went outside. He returned with a tall blonde girl. Very short skirt,lipstick smeared across her mouth and a very tight t-shirt on.

_Just his type, _Buffy thought angrily.

She watched, open-mouthed, as Spike led the girl towards the living room. He had just brought a girl back to _her_ place, _her_ home. Her temper began to boil again. She slammed the front door hard and followed Spike down the hall,just ashe was pushing the girl towards the sofa. Buffy grabbed him by his coat and dragged him back into the hall,nearly pulling him over.

"Back in a minute! " He shouted to the blonde.

He face Buffy then, tilting his head at her."I've been ringing you all day. I wanted to make sure you were ok,pet."

Finally Buffy exploded.

"You've come here at this time with some _whore_ and I'm supposed to be pleased to see you!" She couldn't hold back and she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Spike fell backwards but managed to save himself from falling. Instinctively he slapped her back, making her bite the inside of her mouth. The taste of the blood made her even angrier.

"You bastard!" She roared and punched his face. Immediately she felt the pain in her hand. It felt like it had splintered into a million pieces. She cried in pain, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do in front of him.Spike rubbed his cheek, already red and swelling. Buffy slid to the floor in the hall and cried hard.

"Buffy..." She felt him at the side of her. She felt him sit down, back against the wall. Still she didn't look at him.

"Just go!" She sobbed. Spike turned slightly and tried to touch her shoulder. Buffy shrugged him off. "You brought her here, to my home. To do what,Spike? Shag her on the sofa? Don't you think about me at all?" She spoke quietly now. She had no energy left to shout.This pain,this jealousy was the worst pain she had ever experienced. The women he had had in his life,they had never bothered her before. She had laughed at his antics so many times, but now...

"Don't you even care what I think?" She loked down at her throbbing,swollen hand.Spike touched her cheek gently.

"Why can't you look at me?" He asked her gently. He was totally sober now.

" 'Cause I don't like you anymore."

"Liar." He pronounced, and Buffy turned to hit him with her good hand. He caught her wrist in time.

"You'll hurt yourself again,luv."

"I'm trying to hurt you."

Spike released her hand.

"You've already done that,pet." The tone of his voice made her finally look at him.Immediately she saw the hurt in his face. He looked so sad. The sadness in his eyes made her heart lurch.

With her good hand she touched his face, and he turned to look at her fully. His blue eyes touched her to her toes. In that instant, she knew that she loved him. He sat there in front of her with the same expression on his face he had had as a child, as the boy she had met all those years ago. They had been through so much together, but going down this path maybe wasn't such a good idea. Especially if the feelings were one sided.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and leant across to kiss his forehead. As she pulled back, she caught sight of his face and for one moment it almost looked like a look of...

_Could it be?_

She continued to look at him.

"Spike!" A bored voice called from the living room."I really wanna go home!"

With a sigh, he stood up leaving Buffy sitting in the hall.

"You'd better get your lady friend home." She whispered and watched as he got her from the living room and left.

She cried only once the front door had slammed shut.

A/N: Thanks for all my reviewers, and thanks to the people who read but don't review. (I think there are some people who do that...I certianly do. Anyway, thanks so much to anyone who likes this fic. Please keep reviewing!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She had her hand in a bowl of ice water when the doorbell rang after three pm. She wanted to ignore it, to save herself what lay ahead if Spike came in. She wrapped her hand in a towel and went to the front door.

He was leaning against the door frame when she opened the door. He was totally sober now and his cheekbone was a mess.

"Did I do that?" He gave her a half grin and gently lifted up her hand.

"Looks bad." He commented and shut the door behind him, producing a small bottle of whiskey.

"Bought some for medicinal purposes." He followed Buffy into the kitchen.

She got two glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the table. Spike fished out ice cubes from the bowl of ice water and put them in the glasses, pouring an ample measure into each. He tenderly removed the towel from around Buffy's hand and relaced it in the iced water. He sat down opposite her, downing his drink in one. He nodded at her to do the same. She did as instructed, the fluid burning her throat. She pulled a face and watched with distaste as Spike poured antother one. Again he downed it and Buffy watched as he didn't even flinch. This time she sipped her drink.

"Buffy, luv," He said finally, softly. She lifted her eyes to look at him. "We need to sort this out." He looked sadly at her.

"Spike..."She sighed."There's nothing to sort out. We're just fighting."

Spike shook his head at her.

"No. This is more than that. We don't have fights like this,pet." He gently touched his face. "My fuckin' face is killin' me."

"Good." Buffy replied, but she at least gave him a smile."We'll be ok, Spike." She said it, but she felt like nothing was ok.

"Buffy, you can't just ignore the last few days. Burying your head in the sand won't make it better."

Buffy looked at him, saw his blue eyes and swollen face. She sighed and dropped her gaze to the glass on the table. Spike reached across and lifted her chin with his finger. He gently stroked her face. Finally, he spoke.

"Buffy, you _are_ my best friend. You're the most important person in my life." He took a deep breath. "The thing is...I've been in love with you for the past six years,luv." He laughed at the expression on Buffy's face. "I tried to get you out of my head, to think of you as just my best friend..." He shook his head. "It didn't work,pet,it just got worse. That's why all those women-I just wanted anybody if I couldn't have you. Then there was Angel." He spat the name bitterly. "But that's a whole different story." He sighed, staring into her eyes."You were in here the whole time." He whispered, tapping his head. "I never thought you'd feel the same." He paused. "But then the past couple of days happened...and maybe I'm wrong,luv, but I kind of got the feeling that...that you felt something too."

A single tear fell down Buffy's cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Buffy said softly,shaking her head. Spike's thumb carressed he cheek gently. "Spike-"

He placed his thumb on her lips.

"Buffy...What d'you feel, luv?" She glanced at him and looked into his deep blue eyes, and she was lost in that single moment.

"Spike..." She whispered softly, taking hold of his hand across the table, stroking his thumb with one had whilst the other lay in the bowl of water. "I don't wanna lose my best friend."

"No chance, pet." He smiled and her whole body felt it. "Thing is...Buffy ...and this is really strange for me but I want a relationship. This is an all or nothing deal for me.Not just a good shag." He raised an eyebrow seductively: "Although I wouldn't turn that down."

Buffy smiled and continued to stroke his hand.

"Spike...I love you." She said finally and she felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. His smile lit up his whole face and she laughed out loud.

"So...do we give this a try then,pet?"

She touched his face gently with her fingers.

"Spike, I want to kiss you."

He stood up and came round to her. She stood carefully and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him until they were pressed against each other.

"Oh God, luv, I've wanted to do this for the longest time..."

Gently their lips met and Buffy's feelings exploded down her body and into her feet. She opened her lips and felt how soft his were. Spike touched her lips with his tongue, found the inside of her mouth and their tongues duelled gently.

_A perfect kiss._

Buffy pulled away slowly to catch her breath. This was a moment she wanted to prolong. She looked at him carefully. She saw him before her, his eyes filled with desire. These feelings she had for him made her want to burst. Spike touched her face.

"You think too much, pet."

Buffy squeezed him as hard as her throbbing hand would allow.

"Spike." She spoke into his chest. He pulled away, brushing his lips across hers.

"Spike," She repeated. "Could you take me to the hospital please? My hand is killing me."

Spike hugged her hard.

"Our first date in the emergency department - how romantic."


	5. Chapter 5

_I've written out most of the story...I just need the reviews to post it! Thanks for all my readers and reviewers. Sorry this one took so long! Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Spike unlocked the front door and stood back to allow Buffy inside.As she passed him she gently reached over and touched his face. She stroked his lips with her thumb.

"What're you doin' to me, luv?" He whispered hoarsely. They had been sat in the emergency department for what seemed like hours, and during that time, Buffy had done her best to drive him to distraction. Touching him, soft kisses, trying to deliberately work him up, until he was so turned on by her mere presence that he thought about taking her into the men's room and devouring her whole.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She widened her eyes in feigned innocence. Spike tutted at her and closed the front door. He had no idea why, but he was so nervous to be alone with her. After all those thoughts he'd had at the hospital about Buffy, when it came to being alone he wanted everything to be so perfect that it scared the shit out of him. He felt Buffy behind him, felt the warmth from her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her sore hand was now contained in a blue plaster. She leant against him.

"Spike..."She said softly. "It's ok, we're ok." She gently kissed his back and Spike felt the warmth radiating straight to the front of his trousers. He turned round in her arms, resting his chin on the top of her head and hugging her tightly.

"Just being silly, pet-don't want to bugger everything up."

Buffy raised her head and looked at him. His blue eyes shined at her.

"Not used to all this emotion stuff-just shag 'em and leave 'em." He stroked her face. "You know that."

"I'm not them-we're not.." She paused. "Look. This is new-to both of us." She yawned loudly and Spike pulled her closer to him.

"You're tired, luv."He glanced at his watch. "5am. C'mon, let's go to bed." Buffy arched an eyebrow and tried to leer suggestively, but gave a particularly loud yawn instead.

"To _sleep_, Summers. To sleep." Spike led her gently to her bedroom, the room he'd seen so many times before, but this was his first visit to the bedroom of the woman who loved him. His chest swelled with pride as he remembered that she did love him. Buffy crawled onto the bed fully-clothed. He pulled the blanket over her, and kissing her forehead, he moved to walk away. Buffy opened her eyes wide and grabbed his waist.

"Oh no you don't, Mister-you're not going anywhere."

She tugged at him and he crawled alongside her in the bed. He spooned himself around her, resting his arms across her waist. He gently kissed her neck and felt her breathing slow and settle. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. Before he had time to think about the day's events, he was asleep. His arms insinctively tightening around her. It was the first time he had ever slept with a woman in his arms.

Buffy woke to a full feeling of contentment, which made her sigh for no reason. Spike's body was still wrapped around hers and she could feel his breath on her neck. Even though she was still in pain and hadn't had much sleep, she didn't want to miss a moment of this, their first full day together. Buffy smirked to herself and slowly pushed her butt against the front of his trousers. She ground herself against him and waited for him to react. She frowned when he carried on snoring slightly but did nothing. She tried again, grinding herself against him harder. Finally she felt him harden against her and he thrust instinctively at her. Buffy closed her eyes as he kissed her neck softly. Pretnending to be asleep, Spike's arm tightened around her waist and he nuzzled the soft area at the nape of her neck.

"I know you're awake." He whispered into her neck, sending shivers through her body. He thrust himself at her and a small moan escaped from her mouth. "You really are a very naughty girl, luv."

Buffy bit her bottom lip as desire flooded through her. She began to turn around and with a swing of the arm she hit him across the face with her forgotten plaster cast.

"Fuckin' hell, Summers. You tryin' to kill me?" He arched an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Buffy smiled at him innocently.

"I can think of more _interesting_ ways to kill you."

She moved her hand between them, resting on the bulge in the front of his jeans. She watched as Spike closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping from his mouth. The fact that she could cause him so much pleasure from a single touch thrilled her. She moved her hand away and his eyes snapped open.

"Fed up already." He said with a grin. Buffy shook her head slowly.

"Just realised how much I love you."She whispered softly and a single tear fell down her cheek. Spike opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Buffy?" He queried, wiping the tear away. She smiled and moved closer to him to capture his bottom lip. He moaned into her mouth and tickled her lips with his tongue. He pulled away slightly.

"I love you, too."

Buffy felt the tingles start at her knees and move up to her thighs and stomach, where butterflies were running rampant. She let her hand fall between them again. They were lying virtually nose to nose. She touched the bulge in his trousers and Spike closed his eyes. She circled his jeans tentatively.

"You're not going to stop anytime soon, are you, pet?" He opened his eyes and watched the desire on her face.

"No." She whispered hoarsely and slowly unzipped his jeans. She looked down in amazement as his penis sprang into her hand.

"You don't wear underwear?" She queried. She touched his length with one finger, stroking gently.

"Never have." He said with a whisper, groaning as she put her hand fully round him.

"Never knew that about you." She pumped him slowly.

"Lots you don't know about me, luv."

Buffy began to pump more furiously. Spike started to pant and she found herself getting more turned on by watching him.

"Buffy."He croaked. "You'd better stop. pet.I'm gonna come."

Buffy scooted down the bed, struggling to manouver with her bad hand. Spike whimpered at the sudden loss of touch, but he growled loudly as she put his penis in her mouth.

"Oh Fuck." He managed to say as he exploded into her mouth. He looked down at the wonderful sight of her sucking his juices, licking her lips when she had finished.

He helped her back up the bed and they lay side by side as Spike 'came back down'. Buffy rested her forehead against his, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Wow." He said simply. Buffy grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "If I'd've known you sucked like that I'd have shagged you years ago."

She tapped his head lightly with her plaster.

"Come closer you stupid bint."

"I can't get any closer!" She laughed, throwing her leg over his hip.

"What do you want?" He growled. "Tell me, Buffy."

"I want you, Spike. Inside me now." She began to pull at his clothes, tearing at his t-shirt and jeans. She felt as if she were going to burn up. Spike responded by pulling at her clothes, and they were both naked. Buffy pulled him closer until he was virtually over her.

"Now." She said, gently kissing his neck.

Without hesitation, Spike entered her swiftly and they began a slow rhythm, which sped up to a frenzy-they didn't last long before they came together. Buffy cuddled into him, reluctant for him to pull out of her. She sighed and hugged him tighter, kissing his chest.

"I hope that was a good sigh."

"What, you want marks out of ten now?" She smiled into his chest.

"I guess so...maybe I just wanted it to be perfect, luv."

She tweaked his nipple roughly and he moaned.

"Hmm...I'd give it at least...3 out of 10." She laughed and struggled as Spike tickled her.

"Ok!" She looked up at him. "It was better than perfect."

He kissed her nose and with great reluctance, pulled out of her to lie on his back. She snuggled across his chest, drawing patterns with her fingers.

"What should we do today, luv?"

"I don't care-as long as it's more of this with you."

"That can be arrranged." He said wickedly, flipping her over and pressing her into the mattress.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry not updated for so long, lots going on. Be prepared for a huge influx of chapters, I have actually written sixteen chapters so far! Enjoy!

As usual none of this belongs to me.All hail to the genius of Joss and the beauty of James Marsters.

Chapter 6

Buffy woke with a smile on her face. She had no idea what time it was, but she ached in all the best places. She stretched across the bed, when she had woken she had been totally aware that she was alone for the first time in, well, a long time. She was aware of an acute sense of loss. She opened her eyes reluctantly and buried her face in the pillow where Spike had been. Immediately his smell made her smile, and she felt gooey. She hugged the pillow closer to her. After a few seconds, she decided to find him. She rummaged around on the floor and found the black t-shirt Spike had been wearing last night. She pulled it on in glee. Of course, it only dropped to just below her butt.

Buffy padded out of the bedroom, listening for any sounds. She glanced at the clock, realising it was mid-afternoon already. Spike wasn't here and she felt a stab of emotion that she identified as loss again. Biting her bottom lip she filled the kettle and switched it on.

She loved her place. She had lived on her own for years and had enjoyed the advantages of solitude, but today, after only one night with Spike, it seemed empty when he wasn't there. Buffy sat at the table with her coffee. She heard the front door open and immediately she jumped to her feet.

She watched him from the kitchen door as he struggled with bags and tried to lock the door at the same time. Buffy smiled as she watched him. He turned and caught her smiling and him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't help me, then." She continued smiling.

"Just like watching you." Spike approached the kitchen door but Buffy didn't move, instead she enjoyed the feeling as he brushed past her. As he walked past she cupped his ass and he jumped in surprise.

"Hey, watch the merchandise!"

"Oh, I am." She leered wickedly. He shook his head in disbelief.

Spike put the shopping down and turned to face her, still leaning on the doorframe. He walked slowly until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Hi." He said softly, and putting his hands on her waist he pulled her towards him and brushed her lips with his. He kissed her gently, gaining entrance with his tongue. Buffy responded and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Buffy pulled away to breathe, resting her forehead against his.

"Hi," She whispered finally."That was some hello."

"Missed you." He said, leaning down to kiss her neck. Buffy tilted her neck to allow better access. She groaned as he traced her throat with kisses.

"Got much shopping to pack away?" She queried.

Spike pulled away and gazed at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Nothin' that can't wait, luv. Got any plans?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she took his hand and pulled him back to the bed.

"I'm sure I can think of something..."

"Where've you been?" She asked later, drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"Called at Mum's." He concentrated on her fingers. "Let her know I was still alive." He pulled her wrist towards him and sucked on her fingers. She felt a shot of desire surge through her.

"Did you tell her about us?" She queried, looking up at him.

Spike shook his head.

"No, thought we'd tell her togther. The same time I tell her I'm movin' in with you."

Buffy's jaw dropped and she stared at him. Spike grinned at her.

"The thing is, luv, I can't leave here now. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if you wanted me to go. But I need to be here,with you." Buffy's heart swelled with the love that radiated from him.

"Buffy?" He arched his eyebrow at her. She smiled.

"I want you here, Spike. I want this to be _our_ home. I don't want you to be anywhere without me." She hugged him hard, burying her face in his chest. This was exactly where she wanted to be. Could life get any better than this?

Spike ran his fingers through her hair as it fanned out on his chest. He couldn't believe that every move she made turned him on. He gave a sigh of contenment. Buffy glanced up at him.

"I love you." She whispered. Spike beamed at her.

"Me too, pet," He pulled her up 'till she was lying at the side of him, nose to nose. "I need to ask you something, Buffy." He kissed her nose.

"What?"

"Fancy a pint?" She rolled her eyes at him and tugged at his bottom lip. She licked her lips and he growled, kissing her hard.

"C'mon then-Let's get ready." Buffy moved to pull away from him. Spike growled again and pulled her back to him.

"Plenty of time, luv. Plenty of time."


End file.
